The Similarities in our Differences
by TheSister95
Summary: What happens when two rivals finally realise that there's a fine line between love and hate? Our beloved Wolfstar pair in an alternate scenario!


**A/N: I haven't abandoned SB… working on it! But this little piece has been going around my head for some time so I thought I'll let it out before I get back to the long one!**

 **So, yeah there you are!**

 **All things recognisable are because of JKR, I merely am a victim of my imagination.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The similarities in their differences**

"That son of a bitch has some nerve! HOW COULD HE!? We planned this for weeks, and he just ups and spoils it?!"

Sirius was at his wits end. The prank had been devised flawlessly and that two-bit, no good tosser had to ruin it….again.

As always, and they should have known this by now, Remus Lupin of the Malefactors had ruined another one of Sirius Blacks, of the Marauders, pranks. And, as always, Sirius Black was venting out to his mates – James, Robert and Alan – how he would make Remus (that fucking son of a bitch) pay for what he'd done…again.

Unfortunately for Sirius though, James, Robert and Alan, had tuned him out even before he had begun. This being their fourth and final year of university, they had become immune to Sirius' pranks and rants.

The Wiltshire University was divided by 3 factors – the subjects you had taken, the dorm you were staying in, and the language you spoke. As this was a highly renowned university, students from all over Europe came here to study. These guys, all just had to end up together.

Sirius, James, Robert and Alan made up one of the most notorious group of boys in the university, the Marauders.

Remus, Brian, Albus and Fred, the Malefactors, were their competition. They were equally notorious, having the advantage of Fred being the most observant one, and Remus being the cunning one. They'd bonded over their mutual irritation towards the Marauders, spoiling most, if not all of their pranks before they could begin, and firing back one of their own.

And while there were 2 more of these typically ego-centric, testosterone-run "gangs", the Malefactors and Marauders were constantly at logger-heads.

It was nearing the end of their university life. The exams were going on, and all the mischief was put on hold.

Remus had warded off one of the library booths to himself for the preparation. Little did everyone know though, it wasn't regarding the exams, but a certain black haired, brown-eyed, Marauder had gotten under his skin and he was hell-bent on asking him out before they had to leave.

On Friday of the previous week, as they were walking back to their dorm rooms, Remus had noticed that Sirius wasn't amongst them. The usual raucous of the Marauders was muted. Having experienced this, never, Remus got thinking.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later, yeah?" He generally told his friends, and walked away, not waiting for a response.

When Remus later found Sirius, the latter was sitting, toes dipped in by the pond, a little way from the dorms.

"Sirius…?" There was no malice in his voice "Are you okay?"

Sirius didn't turn, mumbled, barely audible, "Please leave me alone."

The anguish that could be heard in his voice is what made Remus join him. Saying nothing, he merely sat down, took his shoes and socks off, and dipped his toes in to the pond.

They must have sat in silence for no more than 15 minutes, when Remus heaved a sigh and stood up.

"Come on Black, I'm getting a drink and it looks like you need one too… They're on me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow towards him, clearly disbelieving him.

"You can choose to sit here and mope, or give me the benefit of doubt and have a drink with me. Your call entirely." Remus moved to wear his shoes.

By the time he got back up, Sirius too had worn his shoes and was waiting, still disbelievingly, for both of them.

"Now, where's that drink you promised?" Sirius' voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a while.

Remus smirked, "Let's go" and guided him to a semi-secret pub outside the college campus, neither of them speaking till they had settled down with their drinks.

"So, how have your exams gone so far?" Remus made an attempt at small talk.

With a snort, Sirius looked him dead in the eyes, "My cat died and you're more concerned about the exams...? Seriously Lupin, if you don't know, don't speak." He wanted to be condescending and derogatory, but there was on impact in his words.

"Which kind of cat was he?"

"Bengal tiger…"

"How long have you had him?"

"Nearly 7 years now…"

"How old was he when you got him?"

"3 weeks…"

"What is his name?"

"Garfield…"

"Like the comic?"

"What is with the interrogation Lupin? Gathering information to rub it into my face at a later point?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, refusing to comment.

"Yes like the comic. It was constantly hungry when we got him. Reminded me of Garfield and his love for food."

"When is the burial?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'll take the last train out tonight."

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a cat person Black."

"Why is that? Not all men are dogs."

"It was just an observation dude. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"You would know all about twisting panties now wouldn't you?"

Again, Remus raised a single eyebrow "I'm gay Black, why would I twist any panties? Removing boxers is more my thing." He deadpanned.

Sirius nearly spit out his beer, but managed to swallow at the last moment. "You're very confident about yourself aren't you?"

"Do I have a reason not to be?" Remus countered.

Sirius remained silent. He stared intently at Remus for a long moment, and then turned his glare towards his nearly empty mug.

"I'm gay too...and I haven't had the courage to be open about it to even myself."

His timid acceptance of the fact softened Remus more than he'd ever admit.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he signalled the barman for another round.

"So, how long have you been aware of this?"

"For as long as I can remember to be honest" Sirius sighed, tiredly rubbing his hands over his face.

"It was starting of the teen years, in high school, when I noticed I was checking out guys' way more than a casual glance. And it took more than a few sittings with the school counsellor to finally accept who I am."

"She was the one who took the initiative to call my parents and tell them about everything. They were pretty surprised and didn't accept it for a very long time. It was a black mark on the name of Black" He let out a dry humourless laugh "not that it really mattered to me, but they came through just before I came here. And they've been supportive ever since, constantly asking if I've been seeing someone, or taken a fancy to someone, would I bring them home during the breaks or not. You know normal parents stuff."

It seemed that Sirius had wanted to speak about this for quite some time and didn't have a ready ear to listen to him. Remus had remained silent during the whole monologue; he could understand all of it, going through nearly the same process.

Clearing his throat once more, Remus took a hearty swig of his drink, setting down the mug and looking at Sirius in a new light. He hadn't pegged him to be gay, but had steadily observed the lack of girls hanging around him. He seemed to be the alpha male if he was to be in relationship, and that would make it difficult for him, he too was the alpha male.

Sirius was silently observing the expressions on Remus' face.

"Remus… I have to get going. Thank you for the drinks." He stood up and this brought Remus back to the present.

"What time is your train?" he enquired.

"9 pm, but I still have to pack."

Remus nodded and stood up too, leaving enough change on the table to cover for their drinks.

"Come, I'll walk you to your dorm."

"Would that be a good idea? We don't actually get along with each other."

Remus nodded once more.

"Till the gate then, I'll go my way from there, and you can go yours."

"I can agree to that." Sirius agreed

That was how James had spotted them, casually talking outside the pub.

"Hey mate!" James shouted "Where have you been? Why is your phone switched off?" He asked, approaching them.

Sirius glanced sheepishly towards Remus, and James didn't miss the look that passed between them, deciding that this was not the best time to comment on it.

"It died during the day and I don't have my charger with me."

"Cool, let's get back shall we? Peter has just ordered some pizza; you can grab a few pieces before you go."

They began to walk away, leaving Remus still standing by the pub entrance.

Sirius looked over his shoulder as they made their way "See you around Lupin."

"Likewise Black" Remus replied with a slight smirk.

And that was how he ended up in the library a few days later, unable to push aside the memory of that day.

It had taken a lot of distraction techniques and internal rambling to realise that all the years of bickering and pranks were all leading up to mutual attraction on both their parts, both of them failing to notice it.

He hadn't noticed the hours that had passed, staring unseeingly out of the library window, and neither did he sense the presence of another person in the booth with him, until he felt the touch of a hand on his.

His eyes snapped to his hand, and up to the persons face, eyes widening with the recognition of the person sitting opposite him.

"What are you doing here?" Remus whispered

"I was looking for you in the canteen, and when you didn't come, I had to unfortunately ask your group of where you were, and they led him here" Sirius grimaced slightly at having to talk to Remus' bunch of goons, but broke into a smile at the dumbfounded look on Remus' face.

Remus looked down again at their hands, neither having moved away.

"You're still touching me." He stated.

Sirius moved his hand so now that he was properly holding Remus'.

"Yes, it looks like I most certainly am" The smile not leaving his face "Would you like it if I let go?"

Sirius tilted his head slightly and made to move his hand away, but Remus held on tighter.

"Go out with me Sirius?"

Sirius laughed, catching the looks of the students on the adjoining tables. He was unapologetic.

"That was the reason I came looking for you."


End file.
